


From The Bird App

by jaeyongficfest, tsukiuta_obsessed



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Basically they shit on themselves - Freeform, Fluff, Jaeyong fighting on Twitter, Love Confession, M/M, Romance, They have stan accounts - Freeform, hate comments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeyongficfest/pseuds/jaeyongficfest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukiuta_obsessed/pseuds/tsukiuta_obsessed
Summary: Two big fan accounts of NCT Taeyong and Jaehyun got into a fight. Guess who they are.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 163





	From The Bird App

**Author's Note:**

> I promise the story is better than the ugly title ㅠㅠ

  
  


_ Jaehyunie is so cute today _

_ Did everyone see the previews?? _

_ As expected, he is like a prince…  _ _ ㅠㅠ _

  
  
  


_ Omo I saw it too he is really like a prince… ㅠㅠ _

_ As expected from you, you’re so quick to update!! _

“Of course, I was literally there~” the man giggled as he read the replies he received from his followers on Twitter. Yes, he owned a fan account dedicated to NCT Jaehyun and thanks to his fast and accurate updates, he had been gaining a huge following over the years. 

“Taeyong hyung!!”

The man—Lee Taeyong, quickly put his phone aside and sat up from his seat to open the door.

“Haechan?”

“Hyung, do you want to eat together? Doyoung hyung is going to order some delivery food~”

“Really? Let’s go!”

Our main protagonist left his phone behind in his room as he followed the group’s maknae to the living room to order some food.

Unbeknown to him, his smartphone started buzzing with multiple notifications coming in non-stop.

“I’m so full~”

Taeyong shut the door after he returned to his room, and went to grab his phone again. He couldn’t help but frowned upon seeing Twitter notifications flowing in and filling his notification window. He used to get many likes and retweets for his posts before but it was never this much…

Curious, he tapped on one of it.

_ Shut up, this is not your area _

“Hmm?” 

_ ‘What’s going on?’ _

He scrolled all the way back to his original tweet and found the reason why there were so many tweets mentioning him. He wished these people knew how to unmention…

_ I think Taeyong looks more mesmerizing today. _

“Huh??”

The reply mentioning him was under the tweet of him saying Jaehyun looks like a prince. Below that reply, a bunch of his followers started replying back to the person and let’s just say it wasn’t looking good.

_ What? How could you say that here? Make your own tweet. _

_ Yes he looks good but this is not the place. Fuck off _

_ What’s your point saying that here??? _

“…”

Noticing that it’s getting worse, Taeyong pondered if he should do anything about it. After some moments, he decided to intervene and reply to the person who seems to be a fan of his.

_ I’m sorry, but this is an account dedicated for NCT Jaehyun so it is mainly about him. I appreciate your opinion but it’s better for you to stop. A lot of people are getting angry. _

“This is okay, right?” Taeyong bit his fingers as he read the sentences over and over again before hitting reply button.

Within a minute, he received back a reply.

“So quick!” he muttered as he opened the reply.

_ I’m just stating a fact. Taeyong looks better. His beauty is inhumane, everyone knows that. If Jaehyun is the so-called ‘prince’ then Taeyong is the king. No one could compare to him. _

“Uh...?”

Taeyong frowned as he read the reply. 

_ ‘Why does this person sound so aggressive? _ ’ he wondered. If it was him, he would just pack it up and left before more people got angry. He also couldn’t help but get annoyed at the reply. How dare this person belittle his Jaehyun like that?

Fueled with anger, he hastily typed on the reply section.

_ No one is better than Jaehyun. Are you drunk? Go to sleep and wake up healthily. _

Meanwhile, on another floor of the building, another member of the group NCT127 stared at his phone screen with wide eyes.

“What? This person said I’m drunk?” 

“Comparing me to Taeyong hyung… Is the world ending?” the person, Jeong Jaehyun, mumbled. The audacity to say he is better than Taeyong... 

_ ‘THERE IS NO ONE ABOVE TAEYONG HYUNG!’ _ he screamed in his mind.

“Let’s see, what should I say…”

_ I am not drunk. Taeyong is more good looking than Jaehyun, he looks better and could do better. Do you know how many positions he hold? And the amount of songs he has credited under his name is crazy. What could Jaehyun do in comparison? _

“What are you gonna say now?” he snickered. He didn’t care about dissing himself like that, what matters was proving that Taeyong is the best.

Taeyong gasped when he saw the notification.

“Jaehyunie can do a lot of things too!!” he yelled.

Anger bubbled in his veins and so the fight began.

_ Our Jaehyun could sing, dance, rap and write songs. He can cook too. On top of that he is crazy handsome and a good actor. He is also friendly and has a lot of friends. What can you say about Taeyong who looks lonely on his graduation day? _

_ Those are nothing compare to Taeyong. Most of the songs he wrote are NCT hit songs. He can do all of those too. And most importantly, he can clean unlike that 10 _ _ th _ _ floor guy ㅋㅋㅋ He is shy and it’s one of his charms. _

_ Jaehyun is not dirty!! He smells good all the time! If you really like Taeyong you should shut up and listen to me! _

_ Why should I listen to you? Who are you? And why are you so sure he smells good, aren’t you just one of his delusional fans ㅋㅋㅋ _

_ What about you? Why do you keep insisting Taeyong is better? You think he will notice you if you do this? _

_ I could get him if I put effort. Unlike you, Jaehyun will never look at you, he loves someone else! _

_ Heol, who is the delusional fan here? Taeyong won’t spare you a chance either, he loves someone else too!! _

The fight between the two big accounts gained a lot of traction and soon more fans, including international ones, got involved in the fight.

_ At least Taeyong is natural unlike that guy who did something to fix his double chin ㅋㅋㅋ _

_ Fuck you, at least Jaehyun oppa is not the one who was involved in a serious defamation case. _

_ Said the supporter of clubber guy ㅋㅋㅋ _

_ Remember how TyongFs celebrate Dispatch clearing Taeyong’s name as if they weren’t the one who released the Itaewon case and hurting Jaehyun? _

_ Is it wrong to celebrate?? It’s not because we like Dispatch, but they just happen to be the one who cleared Taeyong’s name?? IF it was another news source we would also celebrate it. _

_ Lots of TyongFs cry over Dispatch changing their dp to Taeyong everytime as if they won’t pull the same shit they did to Jaehyun on Taeyong. We’re just reminding you that it’s DISPATCH. _

_ You talk as if you’re WAITING for Dispatch to do something to Taeyong… Pretty suspicious to me.  _

_ ….. _

“Jaehyun ah, why do you look so pissed?” 

Jaehyun tore his eyes off the phone screen and looked at Jungwoo. “Nothing,” Jaehyun smiled. There is no way he could say he had been fighting with a fan of his (who is probably a Taeyong anti as well) since yesterday.

The fact that the fight spread and got some other antis bringing up about Taeyong’s defamation case pissed him off.

_ ‘Do they not know how it affected Taeyong hyung? Are they pretending to not know? Why are they so cruel? Taeyong hyung is such a sweet person, he doesn’t deserve any bad things… Please don’t hurt him.’ _

He unconsciously clenched his fists until they turned white and some other members who noticed it glanced at him worriedly.

“Jaehyun, are you sure you’re okay?” Taeil asked.

“I’m fine, hyung,” Jaehyun said but the pout on his face said otherwise. The rest couldn’t help but giggle at him.

“You can tell us, hyung,” Mark said as he sat down beside Jaehyun and rubbed his nape. It’s a habit of his when he find something or someone being cute.

“Yea, tell us Jaehyun,” Yuta agreed. 

Jaehyun, being the center of attention now, sighed and told them everything. About him having a fight with a supposedly Taeyong anti and how it spread further until there were a lot of other fans joining in.

“I see… That’s tough.”

“Why did you even reply to that tweet?” Yuta asked.

“I can’t help it. I want to show off Taeyong hyung to everyone,” Jaehyun confessed as he leaned back on the couch and crossed his arms.

“I understand. Can you show us the account?” Taeil asked.

Jaehyun nodded and showed them the ‘conversation’ on Twitter. The looks on the 10 th floor residents’ face changed as they caught the account name. They glanced at each other and stifled a laugh.

“What’s so funny?” Jaehyun frowned. 

“Oh no, it’s just—this person must be a big fan of yours. He is really defending you after you say shit about yourself,” Yuta said.

“Oh…”

“It’s okay Jaehyun, things will go fine later, if you ignore them they will stop,” Taeil said and pat Jaehyun’s shoulders. “Taeyong won’t want to see you getting stressed over his ‘anti’…”

“Pfft--”

Mark was about to burst into laughter but Yuta quickly jumped on Mark and hugged him tightly which immediately shut him up.

Jaehyun raised his eyebrow upon seeing the scene but proceeded to believe it’s nothing. Probably just Yuta being himself.

That should be it, right?

“Jaehyunie!”

Jaehyun looked back in surprise to see Taeyong coming towards him. “Taeyong hyung?”

He wondered why Taeyong went to the 10 th floor. His delusional ass wanted to believe Taeyong came to see him but of course that wouldn’t be the case.

“What—Huh?!” Jaehyun’s whole body went stiff when the leader suddenly grabbed his shirt and started to…  _ sniff him??? _

_ ‘Whoa, whoa, what’s going on?! _ ’ Jaehyun screamed in his mind. He could already feel his ears burning and he hoped Taeyong wouldn’t notice.

Meanwhile, Taeyong was…

_ ‘Yep, Jaehyun smells good.’ _ He nodded to himself. He had been bothered by the comment by the hater that he finally decided to come and confirmed it himself. It’s hard to describe, but it was a rather masculine scent—with a hint of vanilla and almond? The perfume Jaehyun wore wasn’t too strong, he liked it.

He then let go of Jaehyun’s shirt only to cup Jaehyun’s cheeks.

_ ‘Smooth, soft, authentic, perfect.’ _

Taeyong smiled widely, suddenly feeling like a proud parent.

“Um, h-hyung?”

The sudden voice brought him back to reality and he immediately looked up, now locking eye contact with the younger. That’s when he realized how close they were.

Both men turned tomato red as they shyly stared at each other.

“Hyung-/Jaehyun-”

“Jaehyun-ah, do you—Oops?”

Johnny covered his gaping mouth with his hand and stared at them wide-eyed. “Oh my, did I interrupt something?”

“Wha- no!” Taeyong replied and pushed Jaehyun away in one move. 

“I-I will be going first!” he added and left the area. The other two men watched as Taeyong hurriedly ran away like a puppy.

“So… What was that?” Johnny asked.

“I don’t know, he suddenly came over and sniffed me…?” Jaehyun scratched his head. He didn’t understand what’s going on either.

“He what?”

“Sniffed me.”

“…”

Johnny covered his mouth again, trying hard to not laugh. He had heard what happened from the rest of the 10th floor residents, and he had a good guess on why Taeyong acted like that. “I see.” He looked away for a moment to keep calm before turning to look at Jaehyun again. “By the way, I came here because I wanted to ask if you have seen Mark.”

“I think he left earlier, but I don’t know where he went.”

“Is that so… Alright, thanks.”

“No problem.”

Taeyong pounced on the bed and screamed against the mattress. He couldn’t believe what he had just done. He wondered where he got the courage to do that. Was he that affected by the comment that he completely forgot everything else?? Jaehyun must be thinking how weird he was.

“It’s all that person's fault!” 

He grabbed that phone and opened his Twitter account. He saw the tweets created by others, caused by their accounts.

“Now others are taking advantage to hate on Jaehyunie too…” he mumbled sadly. 

“I need to stop this… Should I message this person? Perhaps we could solve this so others wouldn’t insert themselves in our argument…” 

Taeyong tapped his chin many times as he weighed his options. After a while, he decided to go with the plan. He opened the account he fought with last night and sighed in relief to see that the direct message function was enabled for non-followers.

“Alright, let’s start!” He started typing his message carefully.

  
  
  
  


“Huh?” Jaehyun stared at the notification. He had just received a direct message request from the person he argued with yesterday. “Is it an apology message? Have you finally realized how amazing Taeyong hyung is?” he mumbled as he tapped on the message to accept it.

_ Hello. Sorry for disturbing, I would like to talk regarding what happened. If you haven’t noticed, our argument yesterday sparked a fight among NCT Taeyong and Jaehyun’s fans. Malicious tweets were made against the two. Judging from your profile, I can see you’re a big account and quite influential among Taeyong’s fans. I’m wondering if we could collaborate to fix what happened as it started because of us. _

“…”

Jaehyun didn’t expect the content of the message to be like that. Now he felt guilty. Thinking about it, wasn’t it his fault? He sighed. 

_ ‘That’s right, I should fix this… I can’t let more people use this opportunity to trash talk Taeyong hyung…’ _

He then decided to reply to the message.

“Is everyone inside?” the manager asked.

Taeyong counted the members, they were provided two vehicles so there’s only four members inside. “Yes~”

“Alright, let’s go then.”

Soon they were on the road, waiting to reach their destination. Taeyong glanced beside him, where Jaehyun was sitting while looking at his phone.

“Is there something interesting going on?” Taeyong asked. He was still embarrassed by what he did before but he chose to pretend like nothing happened.

“Oh- no, I’m just looking for songs to listen to,” Jaehyun replied.

“Ah, I see.”

“I thought you’re arguing with someone,” Haechan interrupted and Jaehyun immediately turned to stare at him deeply, hoping for the maknae to drop it but it’s Haechan we’re talking about.

“Argue with who?” Taeyong asked, tilting his head.

“I heard from Mark hyung. Jaehyun hyung was arguing on—Uwah!!” Haechan screamed when Jaehyun threw his coat right to his face.

“Haechan-ah, just stay still,” Johnny said and pat Haechan’s shoulder.

“But why-”

“Don’t say nonsense!”

“But I heard--”

“Taeyong hyung, please don’t listen to him!” Jaehyun exclaimed as he turned over to Taeyong’s side.

“Hyung- Hmph!”

“Don’t worry Taeyong, he doesn’t know what’s talking about,” Johnny said as he struggled to keep Haechan quiet in his hold.

Taeyong stared at the duo confusedly. “What’s going on?” he asked.

“Don’t mind them, hyung. Oh, by the way could you recommend some songs?” Jaehyun asked, immediately changing the topic.

“Sure! You can see it yourself! I recently made a new playlist,” Taeyong excitedly answered, completely forgetting about Haechan. He easily passed his phone to the younger man beside him.

“Alright, thank you hyung!”

Jaehyun scrolled through the playlist to see any interesting songs until he noticed there were Twitter notifications coming in.

_ ‘Taeyong hyung has a Twitter account too?’ _

Without thinking twice, he shamelessly dragged the notification bar down to see the content. And he’s not sure how he felt once he saw the username.

_ ‘No way…’ _

He glanced on his side, watching Taeyong who was looking outside through the window.

_ ‘The person I argued with… is Taeyong hyung???’ _

It felt unreal. But there it was, the same exact username was written on top of the notifications, meaning the account belonged to the owner of the phone.

Jaehyun suddenly thought of how rude and aggressive he was towards Taeyong on Twitter and instantly felt horrible.

_ ‘Oh my God… What should I do now?’ _

“Jaehyunie? What’s wrong?”

The sudden voice pulled him back to reality and he quickly shook his head in response. “N-Nothing, hyung.”

“Are you sure?” Taeyong asked and leaned closer to inspect Jaehyun.

“I’m fine, really!” Jaehyun replied as he immediately pulled back to avoid Taeyong’s face. He’s too close! Not good for his heart! 

“But you seemed to be in deep thought earlier…”

“It’s nothing too important, trust me hyung!”

“If you say so…” Taeyong nodded and sat back on his seat properly.

Meanwhile, at the back, Johnny and Haechan stared at the two ‘lovebirds’ before turned to look at each other.

“Do you think what I’m thinking?” Haechan asked.

“I’m pretty sure I do,” Johnny nodded as he pinched his nose. One of the struggles being an NCT member is seeing the two visual members obviously pining for each other.

_ ‘Can’t these two just get together already?!!’ _

That night, Jaehyun contemplated whether to confront Taeyong or not. He knew he was wrong and needed to apologise but then his image would immediately crumble to pieces if Taeyong found out it was him who wrote such provoking comments. His hard work to only showcase his good side in front of Taeyong will be ruined in a moment.

He groaned in frustration. Fortunately, his roommate wasn’t there so no one would question him walking around in circles in the middle of the room.

“To tell or not to tell…”

Just as he was wondering, new notification popped up on his phone and he quickly grabbed it to check. As expected, it was a reply from Taeyong on Twitter. The leader was asking if it’s okay to tweet regarding the situation now as they had discussed the day before.

“Of course, if you say so,” Jaehyun mumbled as he typed a response. After a while, Taeyong replied saying he will tweet first and that Jaehyun will follow later. While waiting for his turn, Jaehyun scrolled the timeline again. There was still a fanwar going on between his and Taeyong’s fans and there were plenty of English tweets made too.

_ Remember when they performed Kick It without Taeyong and someone covered his part? If I was that guy I would be hiding in embarrassment and cry _

_ Jaehyun literally trained to be a rapper before becoming a vocalist, even if he wasn’t as good as Taeyong he still did well _

_ Yeah continue lying to yourself _

_ … _

_ I deleted my previous tweet but just know if anyone say shit about Taeyong I wouldn’t be scared to do the same to your fave _

_ What? Then if your friends shit on Jaehyun first, can we do that to Taeyong back?? _

“Don’t you dare,” Jaehyun hissed as he read the tweets. They can hurt him but they better not touch Taeyong. While he was dwelling in anger, he got another message from Taeyong saying he was done. 

Jaehyun took in a deep breath to calm himself before he tweeted his draft as promised. He had written them earlier so there wouldn’t be much time gap between his tweet and Taeyong’s. 

To be honest Jaehyun didn’t think it would make much difference. These people making obnoxious comments here and there simply have hidden hatred inside their hearts, they were only taking advantage of the situation to validate their ‘feelings’. But at least they could try, right? If those people still want to fight at least it won’t be their responsibility anymore. He will just screenshot and email it to the company for further action. If none is taken, he could just directly ask to meet with the staff to deal with it.

“Ah, another message.”

Taeyong sent him a rather long message.

_ Thank you for collaborating with me and sorry again for saying malicious things about your idol. I hope we’re okay now. If you see any tweets saying things about Jaehyun, I hope you could help me by emailing them to SM Entertainment, and I will do the same for Taeyong. As a fan, I’m sure you could understand how I feel when I see the negative tweets made towards Jaehyun. It hurts, doesn’t it? Again, I apologise for taking your time and I wish you have a good day. _

“Hyung…”

Did Taeyong care about him that much? Could he hope for something much more? Is it okay for him to continue harboring his feelings for the leader? 

His fingers slowly moved across the screen, typing his reply.

_ I want to meet you. _

_ What do you mean? _

_ I want to meet you, now. _

_ I’m sorry? _

_ Just wait for me. _

Without waiting for Taeyong’s reply, he quickly left his room to go downstairs. He didn’t mind the confused looks he received from other members thorough his way. Once he was in front of Taeyong’s room, he gently knocked on the door.

There was a short silence before the door creaked open, revealing a very confused Taeyong.

“J-Jaehyun?”

“I told you, just wait for me.”

“Huh…?” 

Taeyong blinked, feeling a sense of déjà vu. That phrase—he looked down to his phone. There, on the screen were the same words he received on Twitter.

“Jae--”

“That’s me, hyung.” Jaehyun said firmly.

Taeyong was speechless. He stared at the younger man with his big eyes, unblinking as the information was being processed in his mind. So the person he fought with on Twitter… was Jaehyun?? His cheeks flushed when he realized what he had written to Jaehyun.

“Oh my God…” he mumbled but was still audible. 

Jaehyun couldn’t help but chuckle. “We’re really fated, hyung. We even found each other on Twitter,” he said.

“But- Wait- No way…” Taeyong was still shocked. 

“By the way… ” There was a short pause before Jaehyun continued. “You should have told me you own a fan account dedicated for me.”

“Wha-!!” Taeyong’s face turned redder than it was at the bold question. However he quickly gained his composure and retorted back.

“Then you should have told me you own a fan account for  _ me _ too!”

Now it’s Jaehyun’s turn to blush.

“I would be so honored if you told me you made the account for me, that’s so sweet of Jaehyunie~” 

“I- I’m not the one who’s whipped enough to call the other a prince! Aren’t you sweeter?!”

“You called me beautiful in almost all of your tweets!”

“Well you said I’m an all-rounder!”

“That’s because you are!”

“That’s the same reason I called you beautiful!!”

Silence.

Now the two men stared at each other with both of their faces red. The realization that they low-key were confessing to each other slowly crept in and they turned their heads away, unable to face the other.

“What’s the noise- Oh.”

Standing at the door, was Doyoung. The door wasn’t closed earlier so he could hear the sounds of Jaehyun and Taeyong arguing.

“What’s going on? Are you guys finally together?” Doyoung asked.

“What are you saying?” Taeyong asked rather aggressively, scared that Doyoung would spill his open secret right in front of Jaehyun.

“Uh… Literally everyone knows it. That Lee Taeyong likes Jeong Jaehyun. And Jeong Jaehyun likes Lee Taeyong too,” Doyoung said.

“Oh God…” Jaehyun crouched down, covering his face. Was it that obvious?

“J-Just leave, I need to talk with Jaehyun!” Taeyong said and shoved Doyoung out of the room before slamming the door shut.

“No sex okay!” Doyoung teased and grinned when he heard Taeyong yelling at him from the room. “Oh yes, I definitely won this time. Should I bubble this?”

“Um… So… Is it true? You like me as well?” Taeyong carefully asked. He was afraid that Doyoung’s words were wrong, that Jaehyun didn’t feel the same, and he risked ruining their friendship.

“… So you really do like me?” Jaehyun asked back, now looking at Taeyong.

“If I say yes… Then what would you do?” 

“I would be the happiest person alive,” Jaehyun replied. He stood up, and reached for Taeyong’s hand. “So it’s true? You like me?”

“Yes… and you?”

“I like you too, of course.” A smile made its way to Jaehyun’s face and Taeyong mirrored him.

“Can’t believe we are confessing like this after fighting on a bird app,” Taeyong chuckled.

“Well, it’s our own unique love story I guess?” 

“I’m a romantic person, I want something more,” Taeyong pouted.

“Just tell me what you want, I will do it,” Jaehyun said and pressed his lips against Taeyong’s hand. 

“Hmm… There is something I want, but impossible considering our jobs.”

“What is it?”

Taeyong signaled for Jaehyun to lean closer to which the latter complied, and he whispered his request.

“Ah… No problem, hyung.”

“You will do it?”

“Of course, no one will know anyway.”

“Then I will wait for it~”

That night, the NCTzen side of Twitter got wild again as both the International and Korean fanbase received another news.

_ Omg you’re telling me that the two big accs who got involved in the fight earlier are now together??? _

_ That’s kinda cute ngl _

_ Heol this is such a twist ㅋㅋㅋ _

_ … Pardon my delusional ass but if only the actual Jaehyun and Taeyong also get together like their fanaccs :’D _

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> In case it's not obvious, Taeyong's request was for Jaehyun to make their relationship public! (meaning Jaehyun tweeted about them getting together.)  
> Hope you had a good read~


End file.
